


Tomorrow and Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Bottom Ace Frehley, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Paul Stanley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything looked good on paper. Paul had a decent job, a good work ethic, good education, and a band ready and willing to reach the top. That doesn't take into account of course that their lead guitarist was an alcoholic, eccentric chronic masturbator that believed he was an alien.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my last story, rock bottom because I wanted to focus on another fic. I still really want to make a good KISS fic, so I hope this is fine. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the plot a bit. Reference to the tags.

Paul, Gene, and Peter sat, patiently awaiting the next audition. It was weird, a no name band lining up and judging an endless array of lead guitar players from all around town. The experience was a tad awkward to say the least, having to tell some guy that he wasn't good enough to be in their no name band. But, as expected, it was one if the lesser sacrifices they were willing to make to succeed.

Paul's look of boredom turned into one of complete confusion as he observed a man enter the room with his wife. The man couldn't speak a word of english. His wife had to translate everything the guy said. After politely telling the guy off, another guy entered. The man shook Paul's hand, before moving onto Gene, then Peter.

"Hi, I'm Bob Kulick".

After some basic pleasantries the guy began playing. Paul was blown away. The guy was an amazing guitarist, the best he'd seen all day, and he had seen some great guitarists. They were seriously considering offering Bob the job. They didn't get to discuss this prospect to long however.

Another guy walked in unannounced. Paul would've thought he was a homeless drunk off the street if it wasn't for the guitar case in his hand. He had messy, long, brown hair. One of his shoes was orange, the other red, he didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest, however.

He calmly set his guitar case down, removed his guitar, plugged in, and began playing. His playing was out of this world. This still didn't excuse acting like a complete ass hole though. Gene began yelling at the guy.

"Stop. You don't just get to walk in here and start playing, wait your turn".

"Sorry curly".

The guy had a thick and high pitched new york accent. Paul felt terrible telling Bob that this random ass hole was better suited for the band then he was, but they knew it was essential to get the right lead player. Paul still wasn't remotely amused by the guy's antics. They did ask for flash and balls, so he supposed that this turnout was on them.

"What's your name?"

"Paul Frehley", the man answered.

'That'll need to change', Paul thought. Paul decided that this guy deserved a harder audition than most. If he wanted to act brash, he better have the ability to show for it. 

"We're gonna play you a song, it's called deuce. I'll cue you when it's time for the solo".

The man nodded and sat patiently through the song. Paul gestured at the guy when it was time for the solo. Without skipping a beat, he cut one of the best solos Paul had ever heard. After some discussion, they decided to head off.

"You're alright, we'll keep in touch", Paul said.

He found it important to undermine the guy for acting like such a dick, but he knew that it was a done deal, this was their guy. When the man left, Peter made some snarky remark about him being chinese. Paul didn't really hear it. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about that guy.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot had happened in the weeks that followed. The band were now called KISS, the lead guitarist had opted to use the name Ace Frehley (they didn't really want two Pauls in the band), and they now had a logo. But most importantly (to absolutely nobody except Peter), they had found out that Ace was not Chinese. They rehearsed intensely, Ace was up to speed on almost every song in their catalog. He had even contributed a song called "Cold Gin".

Paul loathed Ace a little less than he first did, but this was undone by Ace's refusal to carry luggage and his largely public masturbation (the ladder of which aroused Paul to a frustrating extent). Ace still seemed like an outcast, not necessarily in a negative way. The other three just got along better. When Peter wasn't quitting the band or calling Gene and Paul Machiavellian, he and Paul were quite good friends.

Paul didn't like Peter that much at first, but they had developed quite a strong friendship. He guessed it was because they were both weirdos, though it was probably better left unanalyzed. This is why Paul was exceptionally annoyed by Peter's decision to room with Gene. Paul wouldn't have even minded if the alternative wasn't rooming with Ace.

" Why? "

" I just wanna room with Gene, come on Paulie, don't be an ass. Ace has to room with somebody, maybe you'll end up friends ".

Fat chance of that happening. Paul was filled with both dread and excitement leading up to KISS' first gig. He was excited to finally test out the makeup and other gimmicks, but that was countered by the fact that he'd room with Ace after the gig.

Here it was, the band's first gig. Ace was even quieter than usual. He was quiet most of the time, outside of the occasional random "Ack" or "I kills em' one by one". But now he just seemed nervous. They all were, he supposed, It just happened to manifest in different ways for each member of the band.

Gene acted exceptionally arrogant, Peter was very talkative, and Paul was unusually cold and calculated. He was ready for anything, laser focused only on putting on a show. Not just any show though, a spectacle. 

When it finally came time to get on stage, they all ran out at full speed and launched into "Deuce". The only problem was that their were no unfamiliar faces in the audience it was simply just their respective friends and girlfriends. Paul just told himself it didn't matter, treat every show like Madison Square Garden.

After the show they hit the showers, they as in Paul, Ace, and Peter. Gene simply didn't shower, this was unbecoming and confusing behavior but if he didn't hurt anyone, than it didn't matter. Paul figured he might've been intimidated or uncomfortable with the prospect. Hell, even Paul was.

Despite this, Paul put on a confident front. He just stripped naked and acted like nobody was there, nobody was seeing anything. But Paul knew that somebody was looking, particularly Ace. Ace was subtle, at least enough that Peter didn't notice it. Paul contemplated calling him out. Maybe it was nothing, maybe Ace was just casually glaring around. Paul knew that was bull shit, but he decided to not make a big deal and run with it.

They all dried up and got dressed. They took the drive to the hotel. The very moment Paul had dreaded was made even more awkward by the events that took place in the shower. There were no groupies of course, so they just ate dinner and headed back to their rooms. Ace had thankfully fallen asleep fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul woke up in the early morning. He gave a glance to the clock, 6:30. Perfect. Paul sat up and rubbed his eyes. He began his walk to the bathroom, but not before noticing Ace. Ace was peacefully sleeping with a blanket up to his neck.

Paul found the sight rather adorable, a warm smile creeped onto his face. He found it weird that somebody as weird, obnoxious, and unsettling could look so cute and peaceful sleeping. His smile slowly withered away, he'd probably go right back to despising him as soon as he woke up. Paul quickly remembered how perverted Ace was and continued his walk to the bath room.

He splashed cold water right onto his face, if only to get himself going. Coffee wasn't exactly at his disposal at the moment. He brushed his teeth quickly before getting ready to go to the shower. He made a mental note to lock the bathroom door.

He had only been in the bathroom 10 minutes when Ace began knocking on the door.

" C'mon Paulie, hurry up. I need to get in there. "

Ace sounded like he was about to talk again, but he was interrupted by the vomit that he wretched onto the floor. Paul practically jumped out of the shower before quickly drying off and getting dressed. He opened the bathroom door.

" You okay? ".

" Just had a little too much to drink ".

" Too much to drink? "

" Yeah, I snuck out last night ".

" How'd you even get there? "

" Used your car, sorr. . ", Ace was cut off by more vomit.

" Fucking damnit, so you stole my car, drove drunk, and now you're vomiting on the hotel carpet. What the fuck is wrong with you? "

Ace looked genuinely hurt by Paul's yelling. Paul felt the tiniest bit of sympathy before he remembered that Ace had used his beloved car. Paul began pacing.

" Okay, let's clean this up. Actually, you go clean yours off, make sure to change. I'll take care of this mess ".

Ace nodded and gave a weak smile before making his way into the bathroom and shutting the door. Moment's later, Paul heard the shower begin running. After cleaning of the floor vigorously with towels(god forbid they pay for new carpeting), Paul shouted to Ace.

" I'm gonna run these towels to the laundry, try not to get killed ".

Ace yelled back.

" Okay, thanks ".

Paul got into his car, which thankfully wasn't broken and began the drive to the laundry mat. On his way back he made sure to grab some Tylenol.

He entered the hotel room to find a much cleaner and healthier looking Ace sitting on his bed. His head was in his arms, staring down at the ground. He looked up to see Paul entering the room.

Paul handed him the bottle before grabbing a glass cup off the counter and filling it with water.

" Take 3 of those , you look like you need it ".

" Okay, thanks for all of this ", Ace's voice sounded hoarse and weak.

" It's nothing ".

Ace took a hand full of pills and downed them with a giant gulp of water. It may have been a bit of overkill, but it wasn't really Paul's business. Paul looked at the clock. 7:15. 45 minutes wasn't terrible, but this wasn't exactly a great way to start his day.

" Let's get ready for breakfast " .


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast with the band was pleasant. Ace was actually engaging and funny, for the first time, Paul actually enjoyed his company. Maybe it was just because Ace was so deflated from the mornings events, but either way, Paul liked it. Even Peter didn't threaten to quit the band.

After breakfast, the began the trip home. They didn't have a manger to book a tour, so they were stuck with one off gigs. However, they knew that they were in no position to complain and took every opportunity to play in front of an audience, even if it was just friends and family.

Little did they know that this would soon change. During a gig at a small high class bar, they ran through the audience, forcing them to clap their hands to the music. Some people were enjoying it, some were scared, and others amused, but everybody was captivated. Little did they know, that Bill Aucoin was in the audience.

" I can get you a record label in just two weeks! If I don't, you'll never have to deal with me again. "

Paul looked at his band mates with bewilderment, " Two weeks? "

" Exactly, no more. "

What did they have to lose?

" Sure, we're in. "

He gave them his number and headed off. They energetically mused on the topic on the way home.

Two weeks came and passed, just in the nick of time, Bill introduced them to Neil Bogart. Neil was looking for signings for his new label, Casablanca and he wanted them to be the first signing! After just one show, his mind was made up and he signed them to a recording contract, they were ecstatic.

Everything had happened so fast, yet it seemed so incredibly natural. They didn't have a big celebration. In the end all they had done was accomplish an essential landmark to their goal. It was exciting, no doubt, but it was only the beginning of what they needed to truly succeed. 

During the drive home in Gene's giant van, they didn't talk much. Paul looked at all of his band mates, hopefully the one's that would carry him to stardom. Ace had an optimistic glare in his eyes as he stared forward, Gene had a smug smirk as if he knew this would happen all along, maybe he did, Peter didn't seem to care all that much, this wasn't his first time getting signed, maybe it would be no different. Paul didn't convey a whole lot with his expressions, he simply thought everything was going to be alright, they were going to be alright.


End file.
